The Blacklist: Anslo Garrick (Part 2)
"Anslo Garrick (Conclusion)" is the tenth episode of season one of the crime drama series The Blacklist and the tenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Watkins and written by Lukas Reiter and J.R. Orci. It first aired on Monday, December 2nd, 2013 at 10:00pm on NBC. Synopsis Raymond Reddington and Donald Ressler are sealed within The Box, but Ressler has a severe gunshot wound and will die unless treated in time. Elizabeth Keen and Aram Mojtabai make their way underground to Reddington's location, but are captured by Anslo Garrick's men. Garrick puts a gun to Keen's head and threatens to kill her unless Reddington comes out. Ray has Ressler give him the code to open The Box and Garrick takes Reddington captive. Garrick takes Reddington out of the building while his men exchange fire with the FBI personnel. He is loaded onto an ambulance and brought to one Garrick's safe houses in Baltimore, Maryland. Along the way, he has Reddington's tracking implant forcibly removed. Director Harold Cooper consults with Diane Fowler and they determine that there must be a mole in the FBI who fed Garrick the layout of the building. Now that Reddington's chip is gone, she declares that finding him is the unit's number one priority. At the safe house, Reddington meets the man behind Garrick's actions - Fitch. Fitch is an older, well-dressed man, who has had a history with Reddington dating back twenty years. The two have worked together closely, but Fitch is bothered with the fact that Reddington is no working with the FBI. Fitch laments that he cannot risk killing Ray, because of a previously implemented plot that Reddington had put into action to insure his own survival. Garrick has Reddington tortured at length. He realizes that Ray has a personal connection to Elizabeth Keen and tries to pry it out of him, but Reddington gives up nothing. Garrick comes in close to taunt him, at which point, Reddington slips the length of chain between his handcuffs around Garrick's neck. He spikes his throat with a piece of metal sticking out of the handcuff lock and then breaks his neck. Free and on the run, Reddington places a call to Elizabeth to let her know that he is fine and will be gone for a while. Keen asks Reddington if he is her father. After a long pause, Ray tells her "No". He then warns her to be wary of her husband Tom, and that he is dangerous. Ray hangs up without offering any more information and disappears into the streets of Baltimore. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Due to violent content, viewer discretion advised. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This is the first two-part episode of The Blacklist. * This is the final episode of The Blacklist to air in 2013. * This episode aired in Canada on the Global Television Network on December 2nd, 2013. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky Living on December 6th, 2013. * The title of this episode is also referred to as "Anslo Garrick (No. 16) - Conclusion" * This is the third episode of The Blacklist directed by Michael Watkins. He previously directed "Frederick Barnes". * This is the second episode of The Blacklist written by Lukas Reiter. He previously wrote "Wujing". * This is the second episode of The Blacklist written by J.R. Orci. He previously wrote "Frederick Barnes". * Director Michael W. Watkins is credited as Michael Watkins in this episode. * This episode includes a recap of events from "The Blacklist: Anslo Garrick (Part 1)". * Actress Deborah S. Craig is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Hans Marrero is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Anslo Gsarrick is number 16 on Raymond Reddington's blacklist. * Alan Alda is credited as special guest star in this episode. Alda is best known for playing Army medic Captain Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce on the 1970s comedy series M*A*S*H*. * The password to open The Box is Romeo. * This episode features music from the song "Pendulum" by Pearl Jam. It plays during the scene where Raymond Reddington manages to telephone Elizabeth Keen. * The words that Dembe is muttering under his breath when Garrick is preparing to shoot him is a prayer in Arabic. * This is the second and final appearance of Anslo Garrick; dies in this episode. * First appearance of Fitch. Unanswered questions * Parts One and Two of the "Anslo Garrick" storyline supply the notion that a mole is working within the FBI. Who is the mole? Is it one of the regular characters, or is it someone who has yet to be introduced. An interesting note from this episode: When Diane Fowler announces that there is a mole in the unit, the camera zooms in on Aram Mojtabai. * Elizabeth Keen asks Raymond Reddington if he is her father. After a bit of hesitation, he flatly responds, "No". Is Reddington lying? Why did he take such a long pause before replying? * Who is Fitch? Is he a government agent and what is his connection to Reddington? Furthermore, what is the item that Reddington has in place that prevents Fitch from killing him? * More mysteries with Tom! At the end of the episode, Reddington warns Elizabeth to beware of her husband. Obviously Red knows something about him. The idea of Tom being a spy or perhaps a double agent has been bandied about since the first episode. What does Reddington know about him, and why is Tom a treat to Elizabeth? See also External Links * * * * * * "Anslo Garrick (Part 2)" at The Blacklist Wiki Gallery The Blacklist 1x10 002.jpg The Blacklist 1x10 003.jpg The Blacklist 1x10 004.jpg The Blacklist 1x10 005.jpg The Blacklist 1x10 006.jpg The Blacklist 1x10 007.jpg The Blacklist 1x10 008.jpg The Blacklist 1x10 009.jpg The Blacklist 1x10 010.jpg ---- Category:The Blacklist/Episodes Category:The Blacklist/Season 1 episodes Category:2013/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries